Whispered Promises Lost Over Time
by Reilee Kanashii
Summary: 7 years ago Kimberly broke his heart. He'd Known for sometime now that she was talking to the others. But he'd never seen or heard from her himself, she hated him...didn't she? Yes it's another Tom/Kim Fanfic, but you can't beat the clasics. . Review!


Kim's POV

"Oh god I hope this is the right house" Kimberly whispered glancing at her map quest printout. It was bad enough that she showed up without calling...but part of her was afraid that despite warm welcomes from Aisha and Rocky they actually wouldn't want to see her.

They'd been in at least weekly contact for two years now, but was that enough? Was their freshly renewed friendship be enough to obliterate the years and years she spent away.

After Kim's excursion with the turbo Rangers Kim's old wound felt fresh and salty.  
When Tommy pulled off his Ranger helmet and stared in her eyes she felt all the feelings she had convinced herself no longer existed came rushing back. She couldn't act on them at the time, the "Darkness" controlled her physical body, but she loved him.

Perhaps that was why she felt so wonderful as she attacked Katherine. Maybe deep down, even though she was being forced to attack, she was taking out some long repressed whatever about how Kat replaced her not only as earth's Pink Ranger but as the love of Tommy's life.

Anyway, the important thing was that after that happened she couldn't bring herself to see the others.   
Kim got out of her car and took a tentative step up the stairs. Aisha's baby was due any week now. She pushed her lingering regrets of being gone for so long away and knocked on the door. She smiled brightly and happily, listening to the sounds of excited expecting parents. Hearing footsteps on the other side she realized her last chance to bail was gone. Her smile faded instantly as she realized the identity of the man who opened it.

Kim stared for for an untold amount of time before realizing who it was, and continued to gape for god knows how long after she put it all together. The first thing she noticed was the strong body, perfectly toned in all the right places, yummy!! Yet somehow it was familiar…She then took note of the fair fashion sense, maybe a little too much black for her taste, she preferred green or white. Then as she looked up into the deliciously deep chocolate eyes looking down at her she realized with a shock and a wave of heart ache that it was none other then her former lover Tommy Oliver.

He was almost exactly as she remembered him. Maybe slightly more mature looking. The only other difference from her vivid memories and even more vivid dreams of him was his new short spiky haircut, but even that made her go weak in the knees. 

Tommy's POV

"Rocky!!! It's kicking!! The baby!! Tommy! My baby is kicking feel!!" the overjoyed mother to be was sprawled out on the couch feeling a spot on her overlarge belly.

Rocky was standing above her with his hand under hers feeling the movements of his soon to be first kid. Rocky hadn't changed much over the years. He was still loud, funny poked fun at his friends at every opportunity and WAS ALWAYS EATING!!! But then again he was a chef so it's not like he didn't always have food in front of him. That was one thing that still amazed Tommy about his friend. No matter how much Rocky ate he stayed fit, he claimed it had something to do with a high metabolism but Tommy was convinced it had to do with volunteering at the local youth center helping teach Martial Arts. Even now as he stood by Aisha he had a piece of pizza in his hand.

It was strange that Tommy felt so out of place right now. They had been his friends since high school and they'd fought for their lives and the lives of everyone else on earth together more times then he could count. So why at such a normal happy thing did Tommy feels so out of place. Perhaps it was because he had expected to have gone through this baby thing years ago.

Everything was so obviously laid out for him in high school. He and Kim should have been married sometime in college and already had a family together. Even when he was with Katherine part of him always saw himself and Kim getting back together, starting over. That dream was definitely shattered now. He hadn't even heard from her since Divatox made her evil.

That was the hardest mission of his Ranger career. Looking into the eyes of the woman who ripped his heart out, Who had said he was like her "brother" he knew he still loved her. He wanted to just pull her into his arms and erase the year they'd spent apart. But she cared so little about him he couldn't even break through the spell.

After they lost contact again something in Tommy snapped for the first time in his life he experienced pure undiluted hate. Non evil induced hate. Kimberly Anne Hart was dead to him. If he never saw her again it would be to soon. She was dead to him.

"I'll get it" Tommy called leaving the excited parents to be with their kicking baby. He could hear the barely audible knocking at the front door he knew his friends didn't hear. It was really great to know that more of their friends were going to be here at a time like this. It would give him the opportunity to be alone. But then again everyone else had said they couldn't come. Who had changed their mind?...

Opening the door Tommy's world stood completely still. There standing less then a foot away from him was 'her'. Seven years had gone by since the last time he laid eyes on her but there was no mistaking it. She was Kimberly Hart, his high school sweet heart who broke up with him in a damned Dear John letter. ((more like ripped out his heart)) But even with all the suppressed emotions blowing up inside of him, he couldn't help reflecting on how mesmerizing she looked.

Her hair was long and curly, he'd always preferred her hair long; her eyes still held that sparkle which never ceased to draw him in. But what really sent Tommy through a loop was her body. It was amazing. Not only had she maintained her frame and muscle toning but she'd filled out. His hand was itching to reach out and caress her new additions, new all natural additions. He was so engrossed with Kim that he not only didn't notice her gaping but forgot how angry he was at her. Stepping aside to let her walk in Tommy followed her with his eyes, working his way from the floor up. Her shapely calves, marvelous legs, gloriously perfect thighs, and finally her perfect ass.

Though as he shut the door and turned to follow her his fury returned tenfold


End file.
